


Dr.shaKasspbrak

by Junglepeach



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Horny Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie is a cat caller...im so motherfreaking sorry..., Stripper Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junglepeach/pseuds/Junglepeach
Summary: Stripper Eddie ficcle ficlet xxxxxx bcause we need more stripper eddie fics booyah
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Dr.shaKasspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> mfkdmvkdfn HAHAHAHAHA MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE AT SOME POINT BECAUSE SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS....

Richie sat on a bench in the park. It was a chilly day in the city. Richie had arrived at short notice to do a gig and he had forgotten to pack for cold weather. He shivered as he looked through his phone, searching for any new messages about the night ahead. His agent had a habit of withholding important information like show times and dress codes. Rich had once arrived late to a show wearing casual clothes, his agent having failed to inform him that it was a high class event. He felt like a jack ass in his black skinny jeans, watching the audience members in their suits and frocks as he performed.

Richie’s phone began to ring. Letting out a sigh, he picked it up and answered. “Hey Rich, ready for tonight?” His agent asked. Richie stretched back and tousled his hand through his short curly hair.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Benny my boy”, He responded after pausing to let out a yawn into the speaker. “Hey uh...sorry for the short notice”, Ben said, voice full of genuine sympathy, “I just got the call from the theatre manager last night”.

Rich nodded to himself.

Ben was a really nice guy honestly. He tended to day dream quite a bit, but since he got married a few weeks ago to his childhood crush, he’s just been floating on a cloud. Richie thought it was kind of sweet..But he needed him back on the ground asap.

“What’s the plan tonight Ben?” Richie wanted to get to the point. He could do with a nap and wanted to get to his hotel room as quickly as possible. He had been in a different city the night before, arriving home in the early hours.

Rich heard a voice from Ben’s line and listened to him replying to it from the other end. He returned to the receiver a moment later.

“Tonight you’ll be performing at the Morton house theatre room, and after the show Beverly says she set up a reservation for you at Mike’s.

Richie did a small fist pump. Near his apartment was a super fancy restaurant called Derry Delights, owned by a 5 star chef called Mike Hanlon. Richie had been dying to go in but his schedule had been filled up lately.

**This was perfect.**

“Thanks Ben”, Richie smiled as he stood up with the phone resting between his ear and his shoulder, “Oh, and Tell Beverly I freakin love her”.

Ben laughed and put down the phone.

Richie felt some motivation surge inside him as he made his way to his room, in preparation for the night ahead.

The show had been a success. Richie always felt more comfortable performing at home. He had been touring that summer and he welcomed the news that he had an upcoming free period to rest and to work on new material. The audience had recognised him from previous stuff he had done recently (some television work here, radio appearances there) and they were excited to see him making a return in the city.

Back in his changing room, Richie put on his jacket and made his way to the front entrance. A few of the other comedians invited him to come hang with them for the rest of the night but Richie had other plans. “Maybe some other time”, He winked at their disappointed faces as he disappeared into the night.

As Richie made his way to Derry’s Delights, he sighed out in relief. In his daily life he was constantly made to be around people. He loved making others laugh, always feeling the need to be entertaining in some way or another. (If he didn’t like it he wouldn’t have become a comedian) But there were times that Richie liked to be alone. He treasured the hours where he could just stand around in his underwear, doing nothing but stuffing cereal into his mouth as he watched TV in his living room.

Congratulating himself for a good day’s work and looking forward to the peaceful dinner ahead, He caught sight of the restaurant opposite the Park’s entrance and began making his way towards it.

Richie saw something interesting and suddenly stopped and looked ahead of him, a smile growing on his lips.

His dick completely contradicted his mind. (Well, what else is new?)

Up ahead he caught sight of a small man leaning against a tree near the entrance of the park he himself had been in just a few hours before. He was wearing a large coat that completely covered his upper body. Below the coat, the man’s upper thighs were uncovered, his shapely legs completely out in display.

Richie began to slowly walk again, giving the man a wolf whistle as he stepped past. The man looked up (He had been frowning at his phone up till this point), and glared at Richie.

“Ohh he’s cute too”, Richie though, as he was given a full face view of the sexy little guy (lol im wheezing).

He gave him a grin and winked before stepping into Derry’s Delights.

Richie requested to be seated by the window upstairs. The chef himself had met with him to take his order and walked back into the kitchen, along with an autograph and a photo with Rich.

The reason Rich wanted a window seat was because he was well aware that it had a clear view of the park opposite, where the guy outside in the jacket still appeared to be sitting, glaring into his phone while wrinkling his pointy nose. Richie studied him as he ate his steak. He realized that the guy below must have been freezing. His heart went out to him as he looked at him with concern.....and lust.

“Hrmmmm”, Richie took another swig of wine and sat back.

Feeling that someone was watching him, the guy perked up and looked around. Richie was overjoyed. Finally!! He had been wondering when the guy outside would notice.

Richie tapped obnoxiously at the window and waved his spoon at the little baddie and his eyes widened when he received a cute smile.

“Oh”, Richie mouthed, “was that smile for Moi?”

The guy’s smile was still on his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out (Richie crooned forward for a better view)...AH...he pulled out his middle finger.

Richie let out a massive laugh as he bit into his steak. He was trying to finish the (delicious mwhah) food as fast as he could in the hopes that the guy downstairs would stick around long enough for Richie to try and get his number.

As he gracefully gobbled down his 5 star dinner like a seagull, the guy below watched him, a worried expression on his face.

“He should be careful, the guy thought to himself, “If he goes any faster he could cho.....OH SHIT!?!

The guy in the coat looked on in horror as he watched the man who had hit on him earlier choke on a piece of steak.

He waited to see if anyone in the restaurant would come to his aid but the view from the window was wide and it looked like he was alone up there. He took a breath and ran inside the restaurant.

A waiter called out to him in protest as he pushed past a young couple and climbed the stairs in blind panic. Once he reached the top, he swung open the door and saw Richie with his hands around his neck, his face going blue.

Hang on, the guy shrieked. He stood Richie up and pulled him hard from the back, roping his arms around him and pumping both his fists into the man’s stomach.

A few more movements and the man spat out the peace of steak that had been lodged into his throat. The guy in the coat sighed out in relief, taking a seat opposite Richie, who was slowly regaining his breath.

“Ughhhhh”, Richie moaned. He looked up at the cute guy and flashed a massive smile. “ If almost dying led me to meeting you, I should have done it sooner”, He winked, blinking as he rubbed his neck. He tried to hide the sound of wheezing exiting his mouth.

The guy’s angry expression returned. “Yeah yeah Casanova”, He got up. " I already know you have a big mouth, how about next time you use it to actually chew your food?”

_Richie felt butterflies again._

“Touché!” He laughed out loud. The guy opposite him tried to retain his angry face but he soon broke into the laugh.

It was only a few minutes until the waiter downstairs came in to interrupt.

“Sorry SIR”, the waiter looked at the guy in the coat, “If you haven’t made a reservation, please leave”.

The guy in the coat nodded in understanding and walked to the stairway, down towards the exit. Richie quickly threw on his coat and handed the waiter the bill, following him down.

One they were outside, Richie awkwardly shuffled beside the smaller man. “Sooooooo”, he asked, re adjusting his glasses”. “Is there a name I can call you? You are my hero after all...”

The man gave him a bored look and sighed. “Eddie Kaspbrak”, he answered. He whipped out his phone, checking the time as he looked around.

Richie noticed Eddie’s jacket flap open and his expression changed from curiosity to complete euphoria.

“Look babe..I gotta say..it’s been a while since I’ve been to the doctor but, “He pointed to Eddie, who hadn’t noticed that his jacket was now completely open, “If all the nurses looked like you..I don’t think I’d ever want to leave...”

Eddie was wearing a nurse’s uniform. It was incredibly clean, incredibly tight and....incredibly short.

Eddie let out a small shriek and closed up his jacket again. “I uh..I forgot my slacks”, He spluttered, going completely red.

Richie nodded, noting Eddies legs twist together in humiliation.

Richie was about to flirt some more before Eddie’s phone rang. “E..eddie”, Rich could hear a voice stuttering from Eddie’s line. “Where are you? You start in like 10 minutes!!”

Eddie jumped up like he had been shocked. “I’ll be right there Bill I swear”, Eddie promised, Hanging up the phone and stuffing it into his pocket.

“Was that the doctor”, Richie asked mischievously. Eddie glanced at him and tightly tugged his jacket closed. “I gotta go”, He said, “It was great meeting you.....”

“Richie”, said Richie, stepping towards Eddie and taking his hand, “Richie Tozier”.

Eddie gave him a cute little smile. “I know who you are, funnyman”. He winked before turning to walk away.

“When will I see you again?” Richie called.

“In your dreams”, Eddie called back, disappearing across the road and down the street.

Rich laughed to himself.

Yeah........he wasn’t going to let him get away that easily.

Slowly, he followed after Eddie, making sure to be a few paces behind. Rich wanted to at least get his number. If Eddie was on his way to work, all Richie needed to do was to see where it was and then come along at another time so that they could Really get to know each over (wink wink).

Further down the road, Rich caught sight of Eddie looking up at a building, before straightening up his jacket and stepping inside.

“That’s weird”, Richie thought, “He didn’t know there was a gp around this area.

Waiting just a few minutes, he casually stepped down the street where Eddie had been and looked up at the building. The front of the door had a golden little sign on it that read “CLUBROOM”.

About a second later, two men opened the door and stumbled out. “Ok”, Rich thought to himself, “there’s no way anyone would leave a gp looking this happy”.

Praying that the couple wouldn’t recognize him, Rich walked towards them and looked at them as politely as he could.

“Scuse me”, He asked, ignoring their looks of complete open bewilderment.

Fuck, they recognised him.

“It’s that funny man from TV! One of the men slurred. Richie forced his smile to grow wider and he put his hands into his pocket.

“Nice to meet you...say, could you tell me what kind of establishment this is”, Richie asked. The couple blinked at each over.

One began to grin. “Why don’t you go in and see for yourself JokEI BOI?!”

Richie cringed at the lame insult and did as they said, walking past them up the steps and pushing against the door.

Richie was met with a long hallway; he could hear the sound of music coming from the end of it. Walking along the hall, the music got louder and louder till he reached another door, this one thicker and heavier to push open than the one outside.

Once the door was opened, Richie was welcomed by the sight of numerous men and women wearing costumes. There were cowboys and dentists, princesses and pirates...and......Richie’s attention was suddenly directed at the stage in the centre in front of him.

The lights dimmed and the sound of Slow, sexy music filled the room. Behind the curtains at the back of the stage, a leg was stretched out.

Richie recognised that beautiful leg.

Richie fell back against a chair behind him as he watched Eddie enter the stage. He felt like he was choking again as his face went red at the sight of Eddie ripping off his coat and revealing his sexy nurse outfit. Slowly, He began to seductively open each button, swaying his hips along to the music. Every now and then, he would hoist up his costume to reveal more of his thighs. He turned around and Rich caught his breath at the sight of his cute butt, flashing only for a moment but forever etching itself onto Richie’s mind.

This was the first time Richie had ever been to a strip club....and looking at Eds (who was now standing on stage wearing only a small red thong)........

It sure as _**fuck** _wouldn’t be the last..

**Author's Note:**

> rlly sorry my update for "I hate you Richie Tozier" is taking so long! will add the new chapter soon xxxxxxXXX


End file.
